Her First Ball
by Nora9112
Summary: Princess Elizabeth is five years old and going to her first ball. One shot story.


A/N: R&R please. This is just a one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own characters or Seven Deadly sins.

The young princess ran down the halls at full speed, racing to the place she knew would be safer than her bedroom. She paused when she heard the thunder and lightning outside crash again, and momentarily hid behind a suit of armor. She clung to her stuffed bear tightly trying not to cry, but failing miserably.

She sniffed, wiping her nose on her nightgown. The storm calmed for another brief period allowing her to continue to her destination. She didn't knock on the huge door, instead she thrusted it open with all her might.

She dashed underneath the four-poster bed that was nestled against the middle of the left wall. She cuddled her teddy close to her side, and reaching out, pulled the blankets from on top of the mattress down to her to cover herself and teddy.

She wished Meliodas was there but she knew he had gone on a mission for her father, the king, a few days ago and wasn't sure when he would be back. She hadn't slept well since he had left, nightmares plagued her dreams making sleep impossible for the five-year-old.

She didn't like him leaving her, but she also knew he didn't have a choice, being a Holy Knight of the kingdom. She didn't really get along with the caretakers that watched after her in his absence. They weren't kind, fun, and patient like he was. They yelled at her when she did something wrong, he would get down to her level and talk with her about why she shouldn't behave that way.

She winced at the storm raging outside the castle and curled up with her teddy and put the blanket over their heads to protect them. The rain pounded on the windows loudly, while the wind howled sounding like a beast screaming out.

It was unclear how long it lasted, because when she woke the sun was shining and no trace of the storm was visible. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and listened to the sounds of panic, as footsteps hurried down the corridor shouting to each other frantically.

The door to Meliodas' room opened, armored feet came into view and approached the bed. A male voice sighed as the armor clattered to the floor in a heap. He dropped to the ground and grinned at the hiding princess. "How did I know I'd find you here?" He laughed sweeping her into his arms. "You got everyone worried. How many times must we go over; you can't sneak off around the castle at night?"

She buried her face into his chest. "There was a storm. I was scared." She whispered keeping her face from view so she wouldn't see the irritated look he had to be giving her.

"Elizabeth." He waited until she peered up at him and saw there was no anger or frustration with her. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

She threw her arms around his neck and hung on.

"Come on, let's go get you some breakfast." He set her down and smiled when she held out her tiny hand expecting him to take it. He didn't disappoint as he enveloped hers and walked side by side with her to the dining hall. They both ignored the curious glances that were thrown at them as they passed servants and other knights in the halls.

They entered the dining area and the King let out a sigh of relief at seeing Meliodas with Elizabeth. "Thank the goddesses you are safe." He addressed his daughter. "You shouldn't scare me like that." He tried to scold but he was too happy seeing that she was alright.

She shuffled her feet and with Meliodas' help got up onto her tall chair at the table. Her sisters were eyeing her suspiciously.

"Nothing says good morning like the castle searching for Ellie again." Veronica, the second princess, mumbled under her breath.

Elizabeth heard her and stuck her tongue out very unlady like at her sister.

"Stop it both of you." The eldest princess, Margaret, huffed at her younger siblings.

"Bartra a word?" Meliodas indicating they should step away to talk. The men left the room shutting the large ornate doors behind them leaving the princesses alone.

"Where were you this time?" Veronica questioned rolling her eyes, shifting food around on her plate bored.

"Elizabeth, if you were scared of the storm, you could have come to mine or Veronica's room. It's dangerous for you to be wandering the corridor's at night. You gave father quite a scare." Margaret lectured her. "You need to be careful. Especially with the castle being full tonight with strangers from all over coming for the Ball we have to attend this evening."

"Ugh a ball? They are so boring." Veronica complained. "And with this being Ellie's first ball we'll be stuck with her all night."

"I get to go?" Elizabeth asked jumping excitedly in her seat. "What do you do at a ball?" Knowing Veronica and her sarcastic nature she turned to her oldest sister.

Margaret stifled a giggle. "You dance and talk to grown-ups."

She thought about it. "I love dancing. Talking to grown-ups is not so fun. They mostly just get angry."

"That's because you don't listen." Veronica handed her plate to the servant that came into the room to clear the table. She put her face in her hands. "Do you think Griamore will be there?"

"You mean your boyfriend?" Elizabeth teased earning a glare.

"Girls!" The King's voice rang out. "I believe it's time to get to your studies." They nodded in unison and said, "Yes father."

"Yo Elizabeth." Meliodas called to her. "Come on let's go get you a dress for the ball tonight."

She smiles as he picked her up and rested her on his shoulders. "What color do you want?" He asked as they walked through the gardens making their way to the city.

Before Elizabeth could reply, they were stopped by a tall woman blocking their path. She had long blonde hair, and was wearing a red dress that hugged her body snuggly, the material only went to her mid-thigh. The princess did not like the way the woman was staring at Meliodas.

"Lord Meliodas! I heard you had returned. Have you given much thought to my offer?" Her high-pitched tone made Elizabeth want to grind her teeth.

"Not really Beatrice." The Dragon sin of Wrath answered, trying to slide past the annoying female. "We're a bit in a hurry. Can I get back to you later?"

"Oh." She frowned. "Are you babysitting? I didn't know that was a thing Holy Knights did." She says as if she just saw the small girl on the man's shoulders.

"I'm not a baby!" An annoyed Elizabeth corrected her, pulling on Meliodas' hair to steady herself. "I am a princess."

"Would you like some company into town?" It was clear she wanted to ditch the girl and be alone with the Holy Knight.

"Sorry, I don't think so. I just got back and I promised Elizabeth my time." Meliodas, beginning to get slightly irritated by her not very subtle advances, gripped Elizabeth closer and picked up his pace to get away from her hoping she took the hint.

"Will you be at the ball?" She called out to him sounding desperate.

"Maybe." He answered not turning around.

"She likes you." Elizabeth told him with a scrunched-up face. When he didn't say anything, she bit her bottom lip. "Do you like her?" She pressed.

"I helped her out once, and now she won't leave me alone." It wasn't really an answer to her question but she dropped it for now. "So where would the princess like to go?"

"I want to go see King! He'll make me a pretty dress!" She turned his head in the direction of the Seven Deadly Sins, headquarters. "Please please please?" She begged him knowing he would do whatever she asked.

"Your wish is my command." He responded with her favorite saying making her giggle.

They spent the rest of the afternoon lounging around with Meliodas' comrades. King made the princess a beautiful gown made of green to match Meliodas' eyes.

Elizabeth kept peering over at Meliodas curiously when King had measured her. The Fox sin, Ban had noticed. "So, what did he do to keep getting sidelong glances?"

She wanted to tell him it was nothing, but she had hung out with the Sins enough times to know Ban wouldn't settle for that. She motioned for him to come closer. She cupped her hands over his ears so nobody else could hear. "Some woman named Beatrice wouldn't leave us alone earlier. She looked at him funny like she wanted to eat him or something."

Ban fell off his chair literally and laughed before standing and pouring himself another mug of ale. "That is hilarious."

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot. "No, it wasn't."

"Are you two sharing secrets over there?" Meliodas glared at Ban.

"Ooh, I want to be in on secrets." The giant, Serpent sin of Envy Diane, clapped her hands and lowered her face so the fox sin could whisper it to her. Her eyes turned into slits at the captain.

Meliodas sighed. "I don't know what Elizabeth is trying to share with you but I can tell you it's probably not true."

King wasn't listening to anything as he circled around the child rechecking the size. "You will be so cute at the ball tonight." He gushed admiring his work before helping the girl down onto the floor.

She twirled watching as it fanned out away from her. "Now I look like a princess." She wrapped her little arms not even halfway around the fat fairy with gratitude. "Thank you so much King!" She beamed at him.

"Be careful." Ban snickered. "If you look too nice you'll get the boys to start falling at your feet soon."

"That's not funny Ban." Meliodas snapped.

"But it's true. We'll have to beat them off with sticks." He knew what would happen when he said it. No one was surprised to find Ban imbedded into the wall of the living space.

Elizabeth, used to him being injured at this point, ran into Meliodas' arms disregarding the man clawing out of the stone. "Do I really look pretty?" She wondered as she only cared about his opinion.

"You're perfect." He swung her around. "Well we better get going or we'll be late." He grasped her hand and waved goodbye to the sins.

"I thought Princesses were always late to the ball?" She asked as they made their way back to the castle.

"Where did you hear that?"

"In all the books that Gowther reads me." She could see the lights coming from the castle and knew the ball had just started. She was thrilled she was finally old enough to go. She liked to see the Captain of the Sins wearing a nice outfit, so much different than his usual attire. She saw him yank on the tie a few times like it was too tight before giving up.

"You're not going to disappear when we get in there are you?" Elizabeth was worried about being in a room full of so many adults and people she didn't know.

He knew her fears and leaned down to her. "I won't leave your side as long as you want me." He promised.

"You know that means, forever right?" She kissed him on the cheek before pulling him to the entrance. "Wow it looks amazing." She stared in awe at the decorations that were covering the room. Ribbons, lights, and the band were all in the kingdom's colors.

He was enjoying seeing her reactions to the party. He didn't really want to be here but he didn't want to be away from Elizabeth as well. He didn't know most of these people and wasn't going to take a chance with fate by letting something happen that he could have prevented. He scanned the room, leading the girl to a spot not far from her sisters but away from most of the guest.

"May I dance with you?" The princess asked him in a sweet voice curtsying.

"You shouldn't have to ask." He pulled her up onto his boots and swayed adorably awkward with her. They danced over and over, much to the princesses delight as the night went on.

She didn't understand what her sisters had meant when they said it was boring but then again she was spending most of her time with Meliodas; who would dance with her and swing her around, tossing her into the air on faster songs causing her to giggle.

The night was almost done when the woman Beatrice from earlier in the gardens, strode over to them. "Lord Meliodas, May I have this dance?" She reached out to him bowing.

"I'm dancing with Elizabeth right now sorry." He responded completely blowing her off. She needed a clue. He was having a nice time until she arrived. He turned from her keeping all his focus on Elizabeth and avoided even looking where the woman was.

"You've been dancing with that brat all night." She shouted out frustrated at deliberately being ignored.

Elizabeth's lips pouted out at being called a name she didn't think she deserved. Upon seeing that look on her face Meliodas stopped dancing, and had to remind himself to keep his temper under control. "Elizabeth can you give us a moment?" He asked smiling only at her. The girl nodded fighting back tears.

Beatrice appeared as if she won something at least until Meliodas grabbed her arm and walked with her through the crowd. She thought they were getting out of the range of the irritating princess, when he came to a halt in front of the palace guards.

"Please escort this lady out of the castle grounds, and see to it she is not granted permission to anymore celebrations." He addressed them. He moved close to her ear and whispered, "If you ever call Elizabeth anything other than her title you will find out quickly how I got my sin." When they saw he was done speaking to her, bowed, and pointing their weapons at her marched toward the exit.

He hurried back to Elizabeth who was sitting on her throne crying. The king flashed Meliodas a look but he shook his head. "Elizabeth, it's getting late why don't we go get you in bed?" He picked her up and she wiped her tears on his tie.

"Can I sleep with you?" Her voice trembled and Meliodas cursed that woman to hell for making his princess cry.

"Yes, but just for tonight okay?" He carried her out of the ballroom and toward the room he had at the castle. He made a detour to let her get her teddy bear and waited outside for her to change into her pajama's.

Her eyes were drooping with exhaustion by the time they got to his room. He set her on the bed and went to the side room to change into a shirt and pants, glad to be out of those stuffy clothes.

He climbed into the bed with her and she automatically curled up laying on his arm. He kissed her forehead goodnight.

"You'll always be with me?" She spoke in a tired barely awake tone.

He felt guilt rise up thinking of all the times he's tried to stay by her but failed. "I will be here for you whenever I can." He closed his eyes; knowing that was all he could promise and after he was sure she was asleep he fell out too hoping nothing will tear them apart this time but he knew from experience that fate usually had other plans.


End file.
